TRICKED
by dialvian
Summary: Heechul berulang tahun dan Hankyung berkata akan mengunjunginya dan merayakan ulang tahun sahabat dekatnya itu. Namun dalam perjalanan, Hankyung mengalami kecelakaan. My first fic in this fandom, please be kind hope you like it :


**Judul : Tricked**

**Genre : Frienship, comedy.**

**Rating : Teenage**

**Main cast : Kim Heechul, Hankyung/Hangeng, Kyuhyun.**

**Side cast : all Super Junior member**

**Summary: Heechul berulang tahun dan Hankyung berkata akan mengunjunginya dan merayakan ulang tahun sahabat dekatnya itu. Namun dalam perjalanan, Hankyung mengalami kecelakaan.**

**TRICKED**

Kim Hee Chul baru saja memasuki dorm Super Junior setelah menjalani jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Dilihatnya sang _leader, _Leeteuk, sedang berkonsentrasi memainkan nada-nada dengan _keyboard_, sepertinya ia sedang mengarang sebuah lagu. Leeteuk yang menyadari kehadiran Heechul tersebut menoleh untuk memberi salam kepada _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Ah, Heechul, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pemotretanmu?" sapa Leeteuk dengan senyumnya. Sebuah cekungan kecil terlihat di salah satu sisi pipinya, dan itu membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Ya, _hyeong_. Sangat melelahkan, seperti biasa." Jawabnya sambil lalu. Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, kedua tangannya dijadikannya sebagai bantal, matanya mengamati keadaan ruangan yang sepi. "Kemana yang lain-lain, _hyeong_?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang siaran radio, Yesung ikut bersama mereka sebagai bintang tamu. Shindong sedang syuting sebuah acara, sedangkan Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana, mereka tidak memberitahuku." Jawabnya. Kini ia sudah duduk di sebelah Heechul. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum. Bagaimana dengan _hyeong_?" jawabnya.

"Belum juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Kita masih punya _tteobokki_, biar aku yang memasaknya, kau mandi saja dulu." Ujar Leeteuk seraya berjalan ke dapur.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu setelah selesai membersihkan diri." Jawab Heechul sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Heechul berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah seharian menjalani pemotretan dan syuting. Dan besok pagi ia harus menjalani latihan bersama grupnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Seharusnya besok ia bisa sedikit santai, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Ya, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, namun Heechul sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat untuk hari yang seharusnya spesial baginya. Dan sepertinya teman-temannya tidak ada yang ingat hari itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana meriahnya pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang disiapkan oleh teman-temannya di Super Junior. Apakah ia akan mendapat pesta kejutan lagi tahun ini? Entahlah, ia tidak akan berharap banyak untuk itu.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, ia selesai mandi dan siap dengan kostum malamnya, celana training panjang dan kaos lengan panjangnya. Heechul langsung menuju dapur untuk membantu Leeteuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka namun terlambat, Leeteuk telah siap di meja makan dengan sepiring besar _tteobokki. _"Wah, sepertinya lezat, kalau dilihat dari bentuknya. Tapi apa ini bisa dimakan, _hyeong_?" gurau Heechul deraya duduk de hadapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan, "Sepertinya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kau yang memasaknya. Dan aku jamin, ini bisa dimakan."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan. Jika aku kenapa-kenapa, kau yang bertanggung jawab, _hyeong_." Timpal Heechul sambil tertawa. Dimakannya _tteobokki _tersebut dan sedikit mengernyit saat merasakannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?" Tanya Leeteuk was-was ketika melihat ekspresi Heechul.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kau rasakan sendiri, _hyeong_." Jawab Heechul sambil nyengir.

Leeteuk menuruti perkataan Heechul dan juga mengernyit saat memakan _tteobokki_ buatannya itu. "Asin. Tapi kurasa masih bisa dimakan." Ucapnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Hey, Kim Heechul, kau tahu kemampuan masakku tidak sama dengan Ryewook, makan sajalah jika tidak ingin kelaparan."

Heechul mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah, karena aku baik hati, aku akan menghabiskan masakanmu ini." Ujarnya dengan nada terpaksa yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Ah, betapa beruntungnya yang lain karena tidak perlu makan masakanmu ini, _hyeong_."

Leeteuk mencibir, "Hei, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Kim Heechul." Gerutunya kepada _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

Heechul hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Leeteuk. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Leader Super Junior itu. "_Hyeong_, kulihat tadi kau serius sekali memainkan nada-nada yang terdengar asing bagiku. Apa kau sedang membuat sebuah lagu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku memang sedang membuat lagu." Jawab Leeteuk acuh sambil tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Wah, boleh aku mendengarnya?" Tanya Heecgul lagi dengan antusias.

"Tidak, maksudku belum. Karena lagu itu belum selesai, aku masih belum yakin." Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Cepatlah selesaikan lagu itu karena aku sangat ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Heechul.

Sebelum Leeteuk sempat menjawab ucapan Heechul, terdengar suara berisik yang sudah pasti ditimbulkan oleh para member yang baru saja pulang. Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk memasuki dorm dan langsung duduk mengelilingi meja makan, bergabung dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"_Hyeong_, kau pulang lebih cepat ternyata." Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Heechul. "Ah, aku lapar sekali." Lanjutnya seraya memasukkan _tteobokki _ke dalam mulutnya, dan langsung mengernyit, sama seperti Leeteuk dan Heechul sebelumnya. "Berapa banyak garam yang kau masukkan, _Hyeong_?"

"Maaf, aku tidak pandai memasak, kalian tahu itu." Jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah merona karena malu. "Lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini sampai belum makan malam?" Tanya Leeteuk kemudian.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah memasak kalau tidak bisa, _Hyeong_." Timpal Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "Kami pergi ke beberapa tempat dan mengurus beberapa hal. Sangat melelahkan." Lanjutnya dengan memasang seringaian khasnya yang penuh arti.

"Hei kalian tidak usah cerewet begitu, jadwalku jauh lebih padat daripada kalian, tahu. Paling-paling kalian hanya bermain-main. Apa lelahnya jika hanya bermain?" sahut Heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk member yang baru datang dengan sumpitnya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi ribut seperti ini? Dengar, aku punya kabar baik untuk kita." Ucap Leeteuk menengahi keributan kecil yang terjadi. Sudah mejadi pekerjaannya melerai keributan yang selalu terjadi di antara para _dongsaeng_-nya. Namun ia tidak pernah khawatir karena ia tahu mereka tidak pernah bersungguh-sunguh saat bertengkar.

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai bicara, "Benarkah? Kabar apa itu, _hyeong_?" tanyanya tenang.

Kini semua mata memandang ke arah Leeteuk, penasaran. "Hankyung besok siang akan tiba di Korea. Dia sedang liburan, dan berencana menghabiskan liburan yang sangat langka itu untuk mengunjungi kita." Ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Hankyung?" sahut mereka bersamaan, melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Benarkah Hankyung akan kesini?" Tanya Heechul antusias.

"Ya. Untuk apa aku berbohong mengenai hal seperti itu." Jawab Leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Heechul langsung berlari ke kamarnya dengan wajah berbinar saking senangnya, meninggalkan member yang lain dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang dilakukannya itu?" gumam Donghae melihat tingkah Heechul barusan.

"Kau lupa, ya? Heechul-_hyeong_ memang yang paling dekat dengan Hanykyung. Kau ingat bagaimana dirinya waktu Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar? Wajar saja jika ia sangat bersemangat sekarang." Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian lihat dimana aku meletakkan ponselku?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata milik Heechul. "Aku mencarinya di kamarku tapi tidak ada. Aku ingin menghubungi Hankyung." lanjutnya.

"Astaga, jadi karena itu _Hyeong_ berlari ke kamar seperti tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah geli.

"Ya, maka itu cepet baritahu aku dimana aku meletakkan ponselku. Aku lupa dimana meletakannya." Jawab Heechul tidak sabar.

"Kalau tidak salah kau meletakkannya di ruang tengah saat kau baru pulang." Ujar Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul sebelum terjadi keributan lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hyeong." Jawab Heechul. Ia menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu kembali kamarnya.

Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Doanghae, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Heechul yang masih seperti anak kecil di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Tapi apa kau serius dengan kabar tadi, _hyeong_? Kau tahu, besok adalah ulang tahun Heechul-_hyeong_. Kau tidak menipunya dan mengerjainya, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk.

"Hei, kaupikir Leeteuk-_Hyeong_ itu licik sepertimu?" sahut Eunhyuk dengan tawa jahilnya sebelum Leeteuk sempat menjawab, mengundang member yang lain untuk tertawa juga.

"Ya, aku serius. Justru itu akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus, bukan?" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Ah, sangat tidak seru jika Heechul-_hyeong_ bahagia semudah itu. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main dengannya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar, Cho Kyuhyun." Sergah Donghae terperangah dengan kelicikan member termuda itu, namun senyum jahil pun tersungging di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa idemu kali ini?"

**xoxoxo**

Kim Heechul duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Halo? Hankyung!" sapanya pada orang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Hankyung.

"Oh, halo, Heechul. Ada apa kau menelponku?" jawab Hankyung.

"Apa benar kau akan tiba di Korea besok?" Tanya Heechul langsung.

Terdengar suara Hankyung tertawa, lalu berkata, "Ya."

"Apa kau datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?" Tanya Heechul lagi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada gembiranya.

Tawa Hankyung terdengar lagi, bahan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau ini percaya diri sekali, Kim Heechul. Memangnya besok hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tega sekali kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku, Hankyung." Sahut Heechul yang nada suaranya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?" Tanya Hankyung sambil tertawa.

"Hei, Hankyung! Awas saja besok saat aku melihatmu, aku akan menghabisimu." Bentak Heechul dengan marah. Namun ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud marah. Bagaimana bisa ia marah pada sahabat yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu? Ia hanya ingin membuat Hankyung sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lagipula aku memang merindukan pukulanmu itu." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak hanya akan memukulmu, aku akan meninjumu dan menjambak rambutmu." Sahut Heechul masih dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau ini seperti anak gadis saja. Menjambak rambutku? Yang benar saja." Balas Hankyung tetap mempertahankan tawanya.

"Aku ini Cinderella, ingat?" jawab Heechul.

"Benar. Baiklah, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, sampai jumpa besok."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau ingin aku menjemputmu di Bandara? Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal apa pun besok, selain latihan rutin bersama yang lain." Tawar Heechul, kali ini tidak ada nada kesal lagi dalam suaranya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung menuju ke dorm." Jawab Hankyung.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Ingat kata-kataku tadi, Hankyung." Ucap Heechul sebelum memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Berbicara sebentar dengan Hankyung membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sahabat terdekatnya itu, tentu saja ia sangat merindukan pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu itu. Dan semangat untuk hari esok yang tadinya lenyap entah kemana sekarang timbul lagi. Bahkan ia yakin akan mimpi indah malam ini.

**xoxoxo**

Pukul sembilan pagi adalah jadwal latihan rutin bagi Super Junior, dan latihan kali ini terasa sangat lama bagi Heechul. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mempercepat waktu agar bisa bertemu dengan Hankyung sesegera mungkin. Ah, ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terlalu lama.

"Heechul, kenapa kau gelisah sekali?" Tanya Yesung yang heran melihat sikap Heechul yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa latihan kali ini lama sekali? Tidak bisakah kita selesaikan ini secepatnya?" jawab Heechul memandang garang kepada Yesung.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Sahut Yesung tak kalah kesal. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini, Heechul. Kita baru saja latihan satu jam dan kau sudah bilang lama sekali? Memangnya berapa jam kita biasanya berlatih?"

"Ah, Yesung-_hyeong_, sepertinya Heechul-_hyeong_ hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung-_hyeong_. Jadi kau maklumi saja, ya." Timpal Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dekat mereka, Eunhyuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hankyung? Dia ada di Korea?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

"Belum. Dia baru akan tiba siang nanti, katanya dia akan langsung ke dorm kita." Jawab Eunhyuk senang.

Wajah Yesung langsung berubah sumringah. "Wah, kita harus buat pesta." Ucapnya semangat. "Aku akan menyambutnya dengan tarian _Octopus_-ku." Lanjutnya sambil melakukan sedikit tariannya itu.

"Masalah itu, sudah kami urus. Tapi kau bisa membantu kami jika mau, _hyeong_." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Baik, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan pestanya." Jawab Yesung semangat.

"Hei, hei, kenapa hanya Yesung yang kalian ajak? Aku juga ingin membantu menyiapkan pesta untuk Hankyung." Sambar Heechul.

"Tidak, _hyeong_. Kau pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Heechul mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan merepotkan, kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Saat latihan sekarang saja kau sudah sangat merepotkan, _hyeong_, bisa-bisa kau akan mengacaukan pestanya." Sahut Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Terserahlah. Lagipula, aku yang akan menyambutnya lebih dulu, aku akan menunggunya di depan gedung." Jawab Heechul ketus.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Ucap Eunhyuk, dan mereka pun kembali latihan bersama member Super Junior yang lain.

**xoxoxo**

Pukul dua siang, Hankyung berkata ia akan tiba di Korea. Heechul mencoba menghubunginya, namun ponsel Hankyung tidak bisa dihubungi. Heechul berpikir mungkin Hankyung baru turun dari pesawat dan belum mengaktifkan ponselnya. Maka ia pun duduk di bangku taman di depan gedung dorm untuk menunggu Hankyung. Beruntung sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas sehingga udara tidak dingin menusuk melainkan hangat dan menyenangkan.

Setengah jam sudah Heechul duduk menunggu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Hankyung. Telepon pun tidak ada. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba di dorm saat ini. Sejurus kemudian, ia melihat Yesung berlari menghampirinya. Wajah Yesung Nampak panik dan… sedih? Ada apa? Apa persiapan pestanya kacau?

"Heechul! Kami baru saja mendapat telepon dari asisten Hankyung. Dia bilang, mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan kesini. Asisten Hankyung tidak mengalami cedera serius, tapi Hankyung tidak seberuntung dia. Saat ini Hankyung tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit." Ujar Yesung panjang lebar dan tersendat-sendat seraya mengatur napasnya. "Yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau ikut." lanjutnya.

Heechul mematung di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna perkataan Yesung. Jadi karena kecelakaan itu Hankyung tidak kunjung tiba di dorm. Hankyung kecelakaan. Tidak sadarkan diri. Pikiran Heechul mulai berkecamuk. Sungguh ia tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan keadaan ini akan terjadi. Kesadaran kembali menguasainya, ia pun langsung berlari ke dalam gedung dan meminta kunci mobil, lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian Heechul tiba di rumah sakit. Setelah mengetahui ruangan Hankyung, ia bergegas menuju ke sana. Hanya ada asisten Hankyung di sisi ranjang Hankyung saat Heechul memasuki kamar rawat. Lalu matanya langsung tertuju ke tempat dimana Hankyung berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kepala dan sebelah tangannya diperban. Heechul duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengamati keadaan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Hei, Hankyung. Beraninya kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali, dan sekarang kau berbaring di tempat ini? Kau masih berhutang satu pukulan, ingat? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Hankyung?" Oceh Heechul dengan suara tertahan. "Cepat buka matamu." Perintahnya kemudian. Namun Hankyung tetap pada keadaan semula.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak peduli jika ia terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan yang cengeng. Lama ia terdiam dan hanya memandangi Hankyung. Lalu ia menoleh ke asisten Hankyung yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. "_Ahjussi_, bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku tidak memperhatikan karena sedang berbicara di telepon, dan Hankyung sedang memandang ke luar Jendela sehingga kami berdua tidak melihat apa yang ada di depan mobil. Hanya sopir kami yang tahu kejadiannya, namun ia juga tidak sadarkan diri dan dirawat di ruang sebelah." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon terhadap cerita asisten Hankyung tersebut.

"Heechul-_ssi_, dimana member Super Junior yang lain? Mereka bilang akan kesini." Tanya asisten Hankyung.

"Mungkin nanti mereka baru akan kesini. Aku membawa mobil kami sendirian dan terburu-buru." Jawab Heechul.

Asisten Hankyung tersebut mengangguk, "Aku akan keluar sebentar dan melihat keadaan sopir kami." Pamitnya.

"Ya, terima kasih karena telah menjaga Hankyung, _ahjussi_." Sahut Heechul dan mengantar asisten Hankyung sampai ke depan pintu.

Heechul kembali memandang nanar ke arah Hankyung. "Hankyung, kenapa kau belum membuka matamu juga? Cepatlah sadar, aku janji tidak akan memukulimu, aku akan menganggap hutang pukulan itu lunas. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau sadar, Hankyung. Kumohon, sadarlah." Ucapnya lirih, membenamkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang.

"Banrkah yang kau katakan itu, Kim Heechul?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hankyung tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Kau… Kau membohongiku. Ini semua leluconmu? Brengsek!" ucapnya marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei, Kim Heechul! Dengarkan aku dulu. Hei!" teriaknya. Namun Heechul tak menggubrisnya dan tetap keluar. "Aish! Sudah kubilang pada mereka dia akan marah seperti ini." Gerutunya seraya melepas semua perban yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke dorm sekarang."

**xoxoxo**

Heechul melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah. Emosi masih menguasai dirinya. "Beraninya kau, Hankyung. Beraninya kau membohongiku dengan cara seperti itu, membuatku tampak bodoh. Tidak tahukah kau bagaiaman paniknya aku? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, lihat saja." Ucapnya seorang diri dengan marah.

Entah sudah sejauh mana ia melajukan mobilnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan. Ia tidak peduli jika member yang lain marah karena memakai mobil mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Hari sudah senja saat ia tiba di sebuah tempat yang tidak dilalui banyak orang. Ia tidak tahu nama tempat itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Suasana yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih.

Matahari terbenam dengan indahnya di ufuk barat, meninggalakan semburat warna jingga yang indah di langit. Andai saja suasana hatinya sedang baik, mungkin ia akan tersenyum menikmati keindahan senja itu. Heechul menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Rasanya sedikit lebih baik. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm.

Satu jam kemudian Heechul sudah tiba di tempat parkir dorm. Ia berjalan menuju dorm dengan langkah diseret. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat semua member Super Junior beserta Hankyung ada di sana. Dengan sebuah kue tart di tangan Hankyung dan berbagai pernak-pernik pesta lainnya menghiasi ruangan. Sebuah lagu yang terdengar tidak asing baginya mengalun dengan indah. Dan sadarlah ia bahwa pesta yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya adalah pesta ulang tahunnya, bukan pesta penyambutan Hankyung. Lagu itu pun lagu yang didengarnya dimainkan oleh Leeteuk saat ia baru pulang kemarin. Dan mereka semua bekerja sama dengan Hankyung untuk mengerjainya. Benar-benar kejutan yang bodoh.

"_Saengil chukae, _Kim Heechul!" ucap semua orang dengan kompak, dan menyebarkan berbagai _confetti_. Hankyung maju dan menyodorkan kue tart yang sudah diberi lilin di atasnya kepada Heechul.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Heechul. Maaf telah membohongimu. Semua ini adalah ide Kyuhyun. Jadi silahkan saja jika ingin menghajarnya, bahkan aku akan bersedia membantumu untuk itu. Sekarang, cepatlah tiup lilinnya." Ucap Hankyung dengan senyumnya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang liciknya melebihi Kyuhyun?" sahutnya seraya meniup lilinnya. Kini senyum juga mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dan member yang lain pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai jahil.

Kyuhyun maju dan berdiri di sebelah Hankyung. "_Hyeong_, kue ini sangat enak, kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum makan seharian ini." Jawab Heechul bersemangat.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih kue dari tangan Hankyung, "Kau boleh mangambil semuanya kalau begitu." Sahut Kyuhyun seraya menempelkan kue tart penuh krim itu ke wajah Heechul. Member yang lain berteriak girang melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Kau itu manusia atau bukan?" teriak Heechul dengan muka penuh dengan krim dan sisa-sisa kue yang menempel di wajahnya. "Hankyung, kau bilang kau akan membantuku menghajarnya, bukan?" Tanya Heechul kepada Hankyung yang tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hankyung mantap.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memberikan kue yang lezat ini untuknya." Ujar Heechul seraya mengambil sisa kue yang jatuh di lantai, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Hankyung pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan jadilah acara kejar-kejaran di antara mereka. Disusul oleh member yang lain yang ingin ikut menghabisi Kyuhyun sang _Evil Maknae._

"Hankyung, aku sangat senang melihatmu kembali di sini. Kuharap kau tidak berencana pulang buru-buru ke Cina." Ucap Heechul pada Hankyung saat yang lain masih sibuk 'menyiksa' Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, dan aku lebih senang mengetahui kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Tenang saja, aku akan di sini selama musim panas ini." Jawab Hankyung senang.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita tadi." Ucap Heechul seraya kembali bergabung dengan yang lain untuk 'menghabisi' Kyuhyun.

Heechul merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Amarah yang tadi sempat menguasai dirinya telah menguap dan lenyap. Semua hal yang ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Keceriaan, kebersamaan, dan ditambah dengan Hankyung, sahabat dekatnya, yang menjadi hadiah terindah untuknya. Tipuan kecil seperti tadi siang tidak akan merusak kebahagiaannya saat ini, terlebih lagi, dengan adanya Hankyung selama musim panas itu, hari-harinya akan jadi sempurna.

**FINISH**

**a/n: yay, akhirnya publish fic lagi, dan kali ini ada di fandom Screenplay ^^ mian kalo masih banyak kekurangan, saya baru di fandom ini ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ya chingu, your review is my biggest power :D terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fic saya ^^**


End file.
